


A New Look

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, insecure shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Au where Shiro is insecure about his white patch of hair and Lance suggests he dyes it so he's not so self conscious anymore, only Shiro comes home with a bottle of neon pink hair dye instead of black





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off a text post I made](https://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/post/166583841644/au-where-shiro-is-super-insecure-about-his-white)
> 
> I wrote this on impulse its way past 11 pm rn im tired and staying at my sisters for the weekend so im trying to think of some cute happy things like this  
> also the titles shit maybe ill come up with a new one idk

Shiro finishes washing his face and takes a good look at himself in the mirror above the bathroom sink, sighing at what he sees. His scar doesn’t bother him much these days, just another part of his character, but his white spot of hair, that is something he’ll never be a big fan of.

Lance comes up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his stomach, standing on his toes to rest his head on his shoulder. 

“Whatcha looking at?”

Shiro sighs, “nothing… Just the usual, my hair.”

Lance frowns, “Shiro-”

“I know, I know. It’s stupid, it’s just I’m twenty five years old with graying hair. There’s an entire spot on the front of my hair that’s straight white.”

“Shiro, if you’re that insecure about your hair, why don’t you just dye it? I’ll help you do it.”

He doesn’t say anything at that, just sighs and finishes up his morning routine, pulling out his toothbrush from it’s older and the toothpaste. Lance pats his chest gently and kisses his ear before pulling away and leaving the bathroom.

 

\---

 

The next day Shiro’s in target, doing his grocery shopping for the week, and found his way into the hair aisle to get some shampoo that he saw was on sale, only to find himself in the hair dye area, his boyfriend’s words ringing through his ears.

 

_ “Shiro, if you’re that insecure about your hair, why don’t you just dye it?” _

 

He could die his hair, it would take away his insecurity about it, it would be the same color as everything else, only having to touch it up whenever his roots get too bad, just like how older woman do, only it could be an at home project for him and Lance to do together, it can’t be that hard to die his hair, he doesn’t have to go to a salon if he’s only going to die it black, not like he’s bleaching it or anything serious.

He focuses on looking at black hair dye, trying to find the one that best matches the color of his hair that hasn’t turned white yet. He sighs, looking at several different brands, wondering what the difference is between them, since the price is more or less the same.

As he’s picking up another brand he notices he grabbed a dark blue one, instead of another black. He looks at it for a moment before looking at the rest of the wall, seeing there’s more colors than just the basic brown, black, blond, and ginger. He could have any color of the rainbow to replace the white spot on his head.

He stands up, looking at a dark purple, it would be nice to have an unusual color of hair, even if it’s just a little part of it. It might lift his spirits a bit, make him laugh when he’s looking in the mirror every morning instead of depressed like usual. Make him feel less of an old man at twenty five.

He looks through every color of the rainbow, inspecting each box and brand before settling on a box of neon pink. It’s not permanent dye, it’ll fade out eventually, to a cottoncandy pink and then completely, back to white for him to re-dye it a different color later on.

He adds it to his cart full of groceries, moving on before he impulse buys something else. Those nail polishes are starting to look good for Lance, especially the dark blue one. He starts walking towards the checkout, a smile on his face. He hopes Lance is on board with this decision, it was his idea after all.

 

\---

 

Lance walks into his boyfriend's house, announcing he’s home and brought food with him. He walks inside to see Shiro putting away the canned goods in the pantry.

Shiro turns his head and smiles, “Lance! You’re home early.”

“Yeah, class got let out a bit early today, so I beat all the traffic, what are you so happy about?” He sets his keys and bags of takeout on the counter.

Shiro walks over to Lance and leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I was at Target today, and was thinking about what you said, about my hair.”

Lance looks confused, “What did I say about your hair today?”

“How if I’m insecure about it, I should just dye it. I couldn’t get it out of my head while I was shopping, so I picked up some hair dye, I was thinking we could have a little at home hair dye project today after dinner.”

Lance smiles, happy he’s finally helping his boyfriend with his insecurities, “That’s great, babe, where’s the dye?”

“Yeah, the dye is in the bag on the table, see if I got a good brand.”

Shiro goes back to the pantry and continues to put his groceries away in the correct spots. Lance turns around and picks up the bag to look inside, ignoring the shampoo in the same bag and pulling out the little box of hair dye. The first thing he notices is it’s very much not black hair dye. 

“Uh, Shiro.”

“Yeah, Kitten?”

“This isn’t black.”

“No it is not.” He turns back to Lance, grinning wide. “I thought I’d try something different. It’s not permanent, it’ll fade and if I really hate it I can dye over it with black. I just think doing something wild will be fun.”

“Are you going through a quarter life crisis,” worry clear in Lance’s voice.

Shiro shakes his head, “no, well, maybe. I don’t know. I feel like doing something like this will be fun.”

Lance nods, “okay… if you’re all in on this, then after dinner I can dye your hair for you. It’ll be very different to say the least, but I think I’ll look good, I’ll like it at least.” He says, walking over his boyfriend.

Shiro smiles, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again, “thank you.”

 

A few hours later, the take out is eaten and the kitchen is cleaned up, boxes thrown away and tabled wiped down. Shiro pulls out the box of hair dye and sets it on the counter.

“Ready for this?”

Lance nods, “yeah, go to the bathroom and put on an old shirt and get a towel you don’t mind ruining, the bleached one with the holes will be a good one to use.”

“Okay, I’ll get ready, get gloves so you won’t stain your fingers.” Shiro says before turning around and going to get the towel and old shirt like Lance instructed.

He puts on the crappy old shirt and wraps the towel around himself, hoping it’ll catch any dye that drips and won’t end up on the floor, he’d like to get the security deposit he put on this place back.

Lance comes in a few minutes later wearing one of Shiro’s old shirts and gloves with the box of hair dye in his hand.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Good, we’re only doing the front, so it won’t take that long at all.” Lance says, unboxing the dye and mixing it together.

“Yeah, just the part that’s white, it won’t take long, or much dye at all.” 

Lance nods and parts the small amount of hair and starts to brush the dye on his hair, smiling to himself. It’s so bright and unnatural, so unlike Shiro to do something like this. Lance loves it.

“Does it look ridiculous?” Shiro asks.

Lance giggles, “a little bit, but I like it so far. It’s gonna be a good look for you.”

Shiro grins, feeling a bit more confident about his decision.  “Good.”

It takes a few minutes but eventually Lance gets Shiro’s hair coated and covers it with a hair net, letting it saturate for a while. He picks up around the bathroom, putting the cap back on the hair dye bottle and wiping down the counter so it doesn’t stain neon pink. 

“Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem, Shiro, anything to help you.” Lance lightly kisses Shiro’s nose. “Even if the dye did stain my fingers through the gloves.

“I think it’s a good look for you. While I was at the store getting the hair dye I saw some nail polish, I think your nails would look good painted.”

Lance hums, lifting himself up to sit on top of the bathroom counter. “Really? You’d want my nails painted?”

“Yeah, I think you’d look cute with your nails painted, there was this really nice shimmery blue one that caught my eye, I had to get out of the aisle before I made another impulse buy and got it for you.”

Lance smiles, “that’s sweet. Maybe another day you can help me paint my nails like I’m doing your hair.”

“That would be nice.” Shiro nods, “I think it’s been long enough, should I wash my hair out now?”

Lance picks up the box and reads it off. “Yeah, the box says to rinse it out first and then in an hour or so wash it as normal with shampoo and conditioner.”  

Shiro nods and tips his head into the sink, letting Lance turn the water on and run his hand through his hair until the water runs clear. Once it’s done he pushes Shiro’s head back and removes the towel from his shoulders.

“It looks great so far. In an hour you should shampoo it and then I can blow dry it for you, and it’ll perfect.”

Shiro leans forward and pecks Lance’s lips, “you’re perfect.” Lance smiles, rubbing their noses together before leaning in and pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

 

\---

 

The next morning Shiro wakes up and walks to the bathroom, starting his morning routine. As he’s rinsing off the face wash he looks into the mirror like he did the day before, only with a large smile. 

The pink settled well on his hair, a bright distraction, taking away all insecurity he had about the white on his hair previously. 

Lance comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his stomach, resting his head on his shoulder, like he does every morning. 

“It’s a good look on you.”

Shiro leans back into his boyfriend’s chest, “yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!!
> 
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> hopefully I'll be back soon with a few more fics soon ive been trying to write a klance roadtrip au and a shance stripper au but alot of things r happening in my life and im Sad


End file.
